Forever and After
by Callicanios
Summary: Happily ever after: After my DN series. Caspian finds time after all is said and done to spend time with Beyond. CxBB
1. Anniversary Plans

-"Where the morning dew lie,

I sing to thee a lullaby.

My heart is where my love will wait,

Longing for you to wake.

Each breath and sigh,

For every moment that passes by.

No witness can portray,

Forever by your side I will stay.

Lost in your crimson eyes,

For your heart alone will be the reason I die."-

 _-x-Caspian's Vow-x-_

* * *

Caspian brushed thick black bangs from Beyond's face. Beyond opened one eye and tiredly yawned and gave an exhausted smile, "Morning."

Caspian smiled softly, "Indeed."

Beyond chuckled sleepily, "I mean, good morning… Get with the program, Caspy."

The sun rose illuminating a small log cabin in the northern parts of Japan. Sakura blossoms lazily danced in the breeze as the morning birds began their cheerful song. The golden rays fell into the large bay window of the living room. Though small, the cabin was quaint and filled with warmth, and often, laughter.

Caspian grinned and kissed Beyond softly. "More importantly." Beyond raised his eyebrows. "Happy anniversary."

Beyond sighed happily and ran his fingers through Caspian's golden tresses. "Happy anniversary."

Caspian sat up and stretched, "Need coffee." He dragged himself out of bed and stumbled into the kitchen and poured the water into the older modeled coffee machine. Turning around Caspian leaned back against the counter, crossed his arms and stared blankly at the floor waiting for the pot to brew. His cell phone rang on the counter and he mindlessly reached for it as it vibrated, patting the counter around it not looking.

He pulled the phone to his ear, "C."

Beyond stepped into the doorway of the bedroom, a black tank top and baggy pajama bottoms. He sighed and looked down noticing the phone.

"No. Not today. I'm not accepting cases today. Right. Thanks." He pulled the phone away from his ear and glanced at Beyond, "Light says, 'Happy anniversary.'"

Beyond looked up, "You're not…"

Caspian shook his head slightly and sat next to Beyond on the couch. "Tomorrow… Maybe. But not today." He pulled Beyond into his arms, "Today… No one in the world is more important than you." Beyond's vision became hazy as tears started forming. "Nothing will take me away from you." Caspian wrapped one arm around Beyond's waist and the other hand tangled up into the back of his hair. "You are the reason I live, fight and breathe. I think the world can wait… You are and always have been the most important person to me, and you'll always be the most important part of me."

Beyond wrapped his arm under Caspian's towards his back, the other hand resting on his shoulder as tears streamed from his eyes. His breath hitched as he tried to sound like he wasn't crying. "Caspy…"

Caspian pulled away slightly and kissed Beyond's cheek whispering quietly, "What did I say about crying?"

Beyond rubbed his eyes and laughed slightly, "Shut up. You know I have a hard time with that kind of stuff!"

Caspian chuckled and ruffled Beyond's hair. "I have plans for today. So. Get ready."

Beyond blinked a couple times then smirked deviously, "Oh? Plans?"

Caspian smiled, got up and poured his coffee, "You're a damned pervert. Only you, could go from a blubbering mess, to pervert 2.0 in less than five minutes."

Beyond hopped up and laughed then lightly jogged into the room, "You love it!"

Caspian sighed and rolled his eyes, "Obviously! But seriously! Dress casually, I didn't spent any money on these plans…" Smiling behind his coffee cup he whispered underneath his breath, "Money can't buy time with you."


	2. Fishy Freedom

Caspian shut the door behind them and Beyond waited for him patiently as he locked the door. "Sooo…"

Caspian smirked turning around, "Ever been fishing?"

"Eh… Uh… No. Not since we were kids."

Caspian smiled, "I thought not." He placed his hands on his hips and pulled him into a deep kiss. Beyond smiled in the kiss and gently set his arms around Caspian's shoulders. Their lips parted softly, "Let's go." He stepped back and held his hand out.

Beyond interlaced his fingers with Caspian's. "Alright… This should be interesting."

* * *

They reached a wide but shallow river and Caspian began setting everything up as Beyond slipped his shoes off and put his toes in the water. Caspian handed him a simple pole with a long nylon string. Beyond blinked at it. "What do I do with it? There's no reel." Beyond gave Caspian a lame stare, "Caspy… I can't fish with a real fishing pole… Nonetheless this… You're kidding right?"

Caspian laughed quietly and kissed Beyond's cheek, "That's why I'm teaching you…" Caspian tied a small mayfly to the end of the string. "When you cast, make sure to use wide motions, you'll get the fly our further. Beyond gave him a timid look. Caspian looked up into Beyond's eyes, "What's the matter?"

"Did you do this in Hawaii?"

Caspian smiled nostalgically, "Not until Kai taught me how to fish." Caspian stood up straight and put his hands on his hips, his white gold band catching the light and shining it off of it. "Honestly… That man saved my life… In more ways than one." Caspian smirked at Beyond, "Let's see that cast."

Beyond excitedly stood his legs apart and swung the pole, only to have the fly land on his head. He squeaked when the fly crawled onto his nose.

Caspian watched, his hand over his mouth trying to snuff the life out of the laughs that almost consumed the back of his throat. Beyond crossed his eyes and stared at the fly on his nose. "Alright. I've had my laughs, I'll show you. It's not fast, or violent…" He stood behind Beyond and pulled the line off of his head.

 _\- "Sometimes, Caspian, life is slow… And gentle, remember that son. In all things, patience is a virtue. To live a virtuous life, one must have patience for all things." -_

Caspian smiled at the memory and placed his hands on Beyond's hips. Leaning his head against Beyond's, he whispered his breath tickling Beyond's ear, "Gently." Caspian touched his hands and guided them outward and to the side. "Use your hips, pivot on them, you needn't use any strength. Towards the end of the cast, flick your wrist."

Beyond nodded and did as he said, the line went out into the center of the river and landed with a soft splash. Beyond smiled widely, then blushed brightly as Caspian stood behind him, his hands on his, arms wrapped around his sides. "Great, tug on the line now and then to get the fish's attention."

"They won't just see it?"

Caspian smiled at his question, "They don't have the best eyesight… And fish aren't exactly known for their intelligence." Beyond smiled contently at his answer, occasionally flicking the line, even if he didn't catch a single thing, he loved having Caspian this close.

He smiled softly, "I love you, Caspy." He could feel his lover's arms squeeze gently against him. The line tugged then pulled, "I! I think I got something?!"

Caspian grinned and laughed, "Pull it in."

Beyond stared at him exasperatedly, "How?!"

Caspian pulled the line that was laced through the pole, the end of the line came closer and closer. Beyond shoved the pole into Caspian's hands and retrieved the fish. Caspian smirked at the fish, Beyond held the small fish up, triumphantly. "He's a little young to keep."

Beyond smiled at the small fish that fit in his hand, "How do we set him free?"

Caspian gently took the fish and flicked his wrist and pulled the line out of the fish's mouth. He handed the fish back to Beyond who smiled at the fish and knelt back down in the water, "Good luck little guy, hope you enjoyed the fly." He placed his hands into the water stabilizing the fish. The fish did a small circle into Beyond's hands and stayed there for a moment. Beyond smiled and gently ran his finger alongside the slimy scales, "Go on, you're free." The fish slowly swam back into the current. Beyond stood up and waved the fish goodbye tilting his head with a huge smile.

Caspian watched from the side of the river bank as Beyond waved to the fish, "I love you too, Beyond." Beyond turned around still smiling, warmheartedly, but with still a triumphant smirk beyond the smile.

Caspian couldn't help but grin back as soft pink petals were whisked away by a gentle breeze past Beyond. Who now was soaked from the knees down.


End file.
